


Пролитися стопам

by Loftr



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Не всяк святой, кто святым родился и законы Божьи чтил.
Relationships: Ned Flanders/Bart Simpson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Пролитися стопам

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Барт здесь старше лет на пять;  
> 2\. Нед говорит обычно, а не с приставками к словами;  
> 3\. АУ событий после 21х21.
> 
> Работа написана в 2017 году.

Нед Фландерс был законопослушным гражданином, почитающий всевидящего Бога, и прекрасным соседом, который не злился даже на Симпсонов, как другие, не хотел их убить. Нет-нет, совсем… может, совсем чуть-чуть, но Недвард не особо желал задумываться о таком.

Нед Фландерс любил всё живое, что сотворил всепрощающий Бог, и прощал всех так же, как и Он. Но каким бы не был Нед, кого из себя не делал и не показывал, он всё же был человеком, которому было не чуждо ничего людского.

Когда в городе установили камеры, то для Фландерса это был настоящий Рай на земле, словно действительно Сад Эдема расцвёл из маленького семечка. И всё благодаря ему, его стараниям. «Бог со мною, Бог за мною», — с такими мыслями Нед разнимал целующуюся парочку в парке. А как же его себялюбие расцветало в такие моменты, сладостью заманивая его в свои сети и мастерски прячась за великое, светлое дело.

А потом опять влезли эти Симпсоны, которые вечно всё портят! Да пусть они будут прокляты! За те быстрые секунды, за которые Гомер распинался о том, что все люди желают не мирной жизни, а части порока, Нед успел пожалеть, что в далёком прошлом подобрал влюблённую парочку у дороги, что они стали соседями, что он всё спускает с рук и закрывает глаза, да и не только глаза, но и рот. Как же ему хотелось сжать руки на шее Гомера и придушить его, как делал это мужчина со своим сыном! И Нед ужаснулся. Чтобы сам Фландерс помышлял о таком!.. Выходки Лукавого, не более, сам Дьявол влез ему в голову, в мысли, чтобы оставить в нём часть себя.

Тогда Недвард впервые испугался своих мыслей, порывов и желаний, которые были лишь в далёком прошлом, пока ему не помогли врачи и церковь… Нет, вера. И он свернул на правильный путь, как считал сам — уничтожил камеры, возвращая Спрингфилду законное личное пространство, личную жизнь.

«Кто усмотрит погрешности свои? От тайных _моих_ очисти меня и от умышленных удержи раба Твоего, чтобы не возобладали мною. Тогда я буду непорочен и чист от великого развращения», — с такими мыслями он заходит в церковь в воскресное утро. Отец Лавджой рассказывал о семи великих грехах, в который раз, но, о Боже, Фландерс не слушал его. Абсолютно. Пребывая в своих мыслях, мужчина не сразу замечает, как перед его лицом замирает поднос. Толчок от Рода, удивлённый взгляд от Тодда и Фландерс подымает взгляд на Барта… Симпсон… Ведь задумал же что-то уже, а не просто по доброй воле согласился собирать деньги для церкви. Мысленно вздохнув, Нед кидает несколько купюр, вновь ныряя с головой в мысли. Неужто стал слабым, что тёмные думы столь ярко пробегают у него перед глазами? Недовольный галдёж людей, когда оказалось, что младший Симпсон просто забрал собранные деньги и сбежал. Не удивительно, если учесть, что это из-за Барта разрушился его идеальный Эдем и его каждую ночь терзают слишком ненормальные спутанные мысли, из-за его голой задницы.

Тогда Фландерс был первым, кто поднялся со скамьи и покинул церковь, чувствуя удивлённые взгляды в спину, которые жгли его между лопаток. Его сыновья ничего не сказали, но он чувствует их шок, ведь… первые, не остались, не расспрашивал отца Лавджоя. Каждый человек имеет свойство уставать, рано или поздно. Вот и Недвард думал, что у него просто кризис, о котором любили говорить психологи.

Дни возвращают ему былую беззаботность, какую-то небрежную глупость и отчасти слепоту. И вновь ему можно давать медаль за первое место в номинации «Лучший сосед»… Как же его тошнит от этого всего и от самого себя. Решив отвлечься, Нед собрался подстричь и без того идеальный газон, но смог лишь просто поджать губы и тяжело вздохнуть. Симпсон… Резкая вспышка гнева тонет тут же под натиском, что это неправильно, и, прихватив с собой всё спокойствие, Недвард выходит из дома налегке. Он добрый сосед, он лишь спокойно поговорит с Гомером и заберёт свою газонокосилку. Тяжёлый вздох, рука опускается вниз и палец жмёт на звонок. Тишина, даже Мардж не суетится тут же… Поджав губы, Фландерс набирается смелости и без спроса обходит дом Симпсонов. Гомер, как всегда в гамаке, как всегда голый, спит с, бесспорно, уже пустой банкой пива в руке.  
— Гомер, — тихо, чтобы не испугать и лишний раз не потревожить, зовёт Нед так званого друга. — Гомер.

Мужчина, громко всхрапнув, дёргается в сторону и лишь с помощью какого-то чуда остаётся в гамаке. Недовольный взгляд на Фландерса и Гомер подносит к губам банку, в надежде сделать глоток живительного эликсира.  
— Доу! — громкий выкрик и банка летит куда-то в сторону, в итоге попадая в голову заснувшего Помощника Санты. — Чего тебе, Фландерс?  
— Ну, я это… — как и обычно, как и всегда, почти что промямлил Нед, пряча руки за спину. — Я тут хотел подравнять газон, а ты так и не вернул мне мою газонокосилку. Если не сложно, то…  
— Ты обвиняешь меня в воровстве, Фландерс? Меня? — в своей привычной манере набросился Симпсон на соседа. — У меня в кой-то веке выходной, а ты испортил мне его, обвиняя в том, чего я не делал.

Симпсон вновь откидывает голову назад на гамак и закрывает глаза. Недвард открывает рот, чтобы настоять на своём, вернуть свою собственность, но безуспешно его закрывает. Как и обычно, как и всегда. Развернувшись, Нед уже собирается уйти и покинуть этот оплот греха, но подымает голову вверх на оклик Барта. Всё произошло слишком быстро: пакет, который летел прямиком ему в лицо, тишина, что образовалась вокруг, и резкий удар, после которого всё лицо стало мокрым и липким. Не хочет знать, что это, не хочет…  
— Пять баллов, малой! — одобрительный смех из-за спины, которому вторит другой с крыши дома.

«Держись, Нед, ведь у глупого тотчас же выкажется гнев его, а благоразумный скрывает оскорбление», — повторял сам себе Фландерс, пока ему вслед звучал смех.

В тот же вечер Нед слишком остро понял, что все проблемы семьи Симпсонов не из-за Мардж, Лизы и Мегги (Господи упаси и спаси эти светлые души, которые попали не по своей воле в эту не милостыню Твою), не из-за Гомера (о чём же я думаю, Боже, раз и его выгораживаю), а из-за Барта. В столь юном человеке, который даже ещё не увидел всю жизнь, семя Зла уже полностью окрепло и дало свои не первые плоды. Как-то в темноте ночи Нед понял, что проблемы не только в семье возникают из-за этого Симпсона, но и во всём городе, про школу вовсе нужно умолчать, его сыновья ничего не скрывают от него. Барт был настоящим воплощением Дьявола на земле и Недвард был уверенный на все сто процентов, что в Преисподней для этого мальчишки уготовлен не то, что золотой котёл, а трон и вила.

С каждым днём становилось положение его хуже. Ранее был просто Гомер, который просто забирал вещи и не возвращал их. Но с этим он смирился за долгие года жизни, даже порой смеялся. Сейчас же, после той жидкости, что ему прилетела в лицо и о названии которой он просто не хочет знать до сих пор, шутки Барта перешли на него. Подлости, подколки — всё это было сначала как-то слишком по-детски, смешным, но когда это перешло на новый уровень с недельными лежаниями в больнице Рода и Тодда, Фландерс окончательно понял, что нужно что-то делать. Разговоры с Мардж возымели эффект лишь на несколько дней, меньше чем неделя, и Барт сорвался вновь, более жестоко, как будто желая быть пойманным именно им и почти что по-отечески отчитаным вернуться домой. Разговор с Гомером не даёт ничего, потому что кое-кто вовсе не поговорил с сыном, а потратил это время на Мо и пиво.

У Фландерса появилась привычка гулять на улице после десяти. Мало людей, темнота, можно побыть наедине со своими мыслями, не отвлекаясь более ни на что. В последнее время у него в голове был только один Барт, но оно не грешно, ведь почти каждый день он ему не даёт спокойно жить.  
— Не спится, Фландерс? — знакомый голос раздаётся сбоку и Нед останавливается, непонятно из-за чего улыбаясь.  
— Я вижу, что уважению к старшим тебя так и не научили, Барт, — беззлобно говорит мужчина. — Ты прав. Не спится мне в сегодняшнюю ночь. И да, детям тоже нельзя гулять в столь поздний час одними.  
— Я уже давно не ребёнок, — со смешком бросает Барт и исчезает столь быстро и неожиданно, что заставляет мысли о Дьяволе вновь всплыть у него в голове.

После этой ночной встречи они ещё несколько раз пересекались в том же месте чуть поодаль от магазина Апу. И снова ничего не значащие слова, собственная улыбка, которая день ото дня становится более поверхностной. И Недвард понимает, как все его былые чувства, показанные на толпу, просто игра. Игра, которую он увидел только сейчас. «Не обманывайся, Недди, тебе же это нравится», — шептал на ухо сладкий голос внутреннего монстра.

Первый звоночек адских гончих прозвенел тогда, когда мысли о соседском парнишке забежали слишком… не туда. «Ибо есть скопцы, которые из чрева матерного родились так; и есть скопцы, которые оскоплены от людей; и есть скопцы, которые сделали сами себя скопцами для Царства Небесного. Кто может вместить, да вместит», — звенело в голове каждое утро. Звенело и тонуло в зловонных мыслях, которые были вовсе не его.

Зима была слишком холодной, особенно ночи, поэтому Фландерс проводил несколько часов на кухне за стаканом молока. Сидел и пытался разобраться, когда смог так оступиться и позволить забраться в мысли бесам. Под конец февраля Нед заменил молоко на виски, которое снимало напряжение за день, отгоняло мысли. Грех, ещё один, но куда меньше… «Или не знаете, что неправедные Царства Божия не наследуют? Не обманывайтесь: ни блудники, ни идолослужители, ни прелюбодеи, ни малакии, ни мужеложники, ни воры, ни лихоимцы, ни пьяницы, ни злоречивые, ни хищники — Царства Божия не наследуют», — он знал все Божии слова наизусть, но более ни единая буква не помогала. На Светлое Христово Воскресение Фландерс был мыслями в тёмной стороне. Разговор с отцом Лавджоем о грехах, о каре Господней, о том, насколько проворный Змей, и Недварду кажется, что Тимоти понял, к чему ведёт его друг… А друг ли? Мужчина не хотел думать и об этом, как и замечать непонимающий взгляд.

Походы в церковь стали более частыми, чем было раньше. Лавджой действительно стал волноваться за такого праведника, как Фландерс, потому что каждый раз его вопросы становились чересчур тёмными, а взгляд… взгляд словно у безумца, который знает свой диагноз, но более не может никак с этим бороться.

_Подобно и мужчины, оставивши естественное употребление женского пола, разжигались похотью друг друга, мужчины на мужчинах, делая срам и получая в самих себе должное возмездие за своё заблуждение._

_Не ложись с мужчиною, как с женщиною, это мерзость._

_И вызвали Лота и говорили ему: где люди, пришедшие к тебе на ночь? Выведи их к нам; мы познаем их._

_Глаза у них исполнены любострастия и непрестанного греха; они прельщают неутверждённые души; сердце их приучено к любостяжанию: это сыны проклятия._

Сыны проклятия… сыны… И Фландерс нашёл такого сына, который был во всём виноват. Козёл отпущения, когда крайний только он один. План выстроился сам, когда всё провернулось слишком быстро, подстроилось словно под него. Нед разрывался на части, не знал, где его настоящие, правильные мысли. Он не мог желать такого! Просто… не мог… _Господи, пожалуйста, спаси, это не я, это всё Змей._ «Не обманывайся. Ты сам возжелал поставить на место этого паренька и отомстить не только ему, но и всей семейке, которая испортила твою идеальную жизнь», — твердил внутренний голос, искушал и подталкивал ближе к краю Огненной Геенны.

Фландерс не мог поверить, что действительно слаб настолько, что согрешит… А потом словно это был не он и он одновременно. Нед смотрел на всё, как со стороны, но чувствовал всё, что делает его тело.

Симпсоны всей семьёй уезжают в луна-парк и лишь Барт в наказание (о, какое чудо, на него хоть как-то нашли управу) остался совершенно один дома. Он не был маленьким ребёнком, но темнота в углах всё равно наталкивала его на не очень светлые мысли. Мама позвонила совсем недавно, сказать, что они задержатся. «Здесь из-за погоды слишком большая пробка, солнышко». Солнышко… Фыркнув, Барт закрывает холодильник под блеснувшую молнию и раздавшийся раскат грома. Краем глаза в свете уходящей молнии он замечает чью-то фигуру, дёргается в сторону в испуге и почти что роняет из рук пакет с соком. Новая вспышка белого света и Барт облегчённо выдыхает.  
— Фландерс… Чёрт… — мальчишка запускает пальцы в волосы, взъерошивая их. — Если ты к Гомеру, то они уехали и будут слишком поздно.  
— Нет, Барт, я к тебе.

Барт был не из пугливых, но тон, которым были произнесены эти простые слова, нагоняли его на что-то страшное, как будто какой-то маньяк-убийца из фильма, что он только что смотрел. Новая вспышка, новый раскат грома, куда громче, и об стекло начинают биться первые капли дождя. Быстрый взгляд на настенные часы и мальчишка хмурится, ведь… Фландерс не мог в десять вечера зайти к ним в дом, тем более, когда…  
— Как ты… вы… зашёл сюда? — теряясь, спрашивает Барт, и медленно отступает назад, чувствуя, как интуиция просто вопит о побеге.  
— Не волнуйся, Бартоломью, Господь видит все твои злодеяния.

Что за?.. Стоит Фландерсу двинутся в его сторону, как Барт, не долго раздумывая, бросает в него пакет сока и выбегает с кухни. Много гадил ему, поэтому понятно, что пришла расплата… Но чтобы Симпсон и не ушёл от какого-то наказания? Ладно, от наказания матери он не ушёл, да и не собирался, но не здесь и не сейчас.

Недвард чувствовал себя хищником, который вышел на свою первую, но успешную охоту. До двери Барт бы не успел добежать, даже каким бы не был спринтером, но на второй этаж… Мужчина понимал, что игра идёт на секунды, что более не будет возможности отомстить за всё, а зверь внутри уже довольно разевал пасть от предвкушения самого лучшего.

_Наконец, братия мои, укрепляйтесь Господом и могуществом силы Его. Облекитесь во всеоружие Его, чтобы вам можно было стать против козней диавольских. Потому что наша брань не против плоти и крови, но против начальств, против властей, против мироправителей тьмы века сего, против духов злобы поднебесных._

И Фландерс верил шипящему голосу в голове, которым вещал ему Бог, верил и собирался расправиться с воплощением Змея. Отомстит за себя и во имя Отца, чтобы в следующие разы думал о том, что делает. Недвард ловит Барта в его спальне, почти что полностью вылезшего через окно. Удар ноги в грудь не сбивает его, не приносит почти никакого толку, словно он был не человеком.

На краю сознания, на краю того, что ещё было здравым и билось за возвращения в полную власть, твердило опомниться, остановится. Оно билось о толстые прутья клетки, сбивало кулаки в кровь, до костей, лишь бы только перестать подчиняться лже-богу. Но всё было зря, как и попытки Барта вырваться из крепкого захвата, получить свою свободу, сбежать. Его скрутили, слишком болезненно заламывая руки назад за спину и связывая запястья ремнём. Острое понимание того, что происходит, врезается болезненно в его мысли, и Барт пытается что-то донести до Фландерса, который не слышал его, что-то твердя про месть и про то, что Искусителя нужно привлечь к наказанию за все согрешения. «Он тронулся головой со своей религией!» — горлопанила паника в голове у мальчишки.

Симпсон пытался взбрыкнуться, лягнуть Фландерса, но его грубо роняют на пол коленями и заставляют упереться грудью в собственную кровать. Барт набирает в грудь как можно больше воздуха, чтобы закричать, чтобы докричаться непонятно до кого в помощи, но резко выдыхает, когда с него срывают шорты с нижним бельём.  
— М-мистер Фландерс, — впервые он поднялся до того уровня, чтобы назвать соседа столь уважительно и почтительно. — Опомнитесь. Вы понимаете, что это неправильно. То, что вы делаете… в религии же запрещено. В Библии осуждается, — затараторил мальчишка, вспоминая ему ненавистное, чтобы только спасти свою шкуру.

Тишина в ответ ему не нравится, вовсе, а повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы хоть как-то увидеть мужчину, слишком страшно. Да, Барт Симпсон боялся, впервые боялся настолько сильно, что всё тело начинало мелко дрожать. И стоит ему открыть рот, чтобы снова что-то сказать, спастись, как на него наваливается слишком тяжёлое тело и туда, где он сам себя вовсе не касался, дотрагивается влажный палец.

Окончательное безумие, гогот в голове и нет более пути назад. Палец надавливает на сжатое колечко мышц и мальчишка болезненно стонет. Он пытается не пустить дальше, зажимается сильнее, но добивается лишь того, что внутри него начинают двигаться настойчивей, сильнее раздвигая стенки. Больно, неприятно, отвратительно… как и чужое дыхание у уха. Второй палец проникает слишком быстро, заставляя собраться под глазами слёзы. Барт закусывает губу, не желая больше выдать своё состояние через стоны и всхлипы. Глухое мычание, стоит пальцам разъехаться в стороны, и он хочет уронить голову на кровать, хочет спрятать побежавшие слёзы по щекам, как чужая рука зарывается ему в волосы и с силой дёргает назад.  
— Ты не имеешь право прятать лицо в наказании, Бартоломью. Велиар должен познать всю боль, — умиротворённый голос на ухо, который пугает его больше, чем пальцы внутри.

Пальцы выходят столь же резко, как и появились в нём, отчего Барт не сдерживает шипения и поддаётся вперёд, вжимаясь сильнее в кровать. Он сошёл с ума. Грёбанный Фландерс съехал с катушек! Ублюдок, который никогда не нравился ему, надо было… Мысли тут же исчезают, когда что-то более крупное упирается ему в анус, более горячее и он… вовсе не хочет знать, что это. Сильный толчок и в него без предупреждения входят почти сразу же на всю длину. Больно так, как никогда в жизни. Закричав, Барт выгибается, хрипит и скулит, пытаясь дёрнуться, что приносит новую боль. Он хватает губами воздух, он попытался что-то выдавить из себя, прохрипеть. Новый толчок, более свободный, ведь кровь была неплохой смазкой.  
— Больно, — заскулил Барт, более не сдерживая слёз.

И только недовольное рычание у уха, с которым следует резкий толчок до конца. Мальчишка закричал, выгибаясь и елозя, не покидая надежд вырваться. Фландерс подымает его, не выходя, и кладёт на кровать, чтобы полностью вжать его собой в матрас и резко вколачиваться, заставляя задыхаться в криках, слезах и сбитых словах остановится, которые были последним жестом вырваться из этого ада. Барт бился под мужчиной, выгибался, чтобы не было так больно, сбито дыша и желая, чтобы всё прошло тут же, чтобы всё было сном. Новый крик, более громкий, когда порванные мышцы отдаются ноющей вспышкой боли стоит члену начать входить быстрее, тонет в раскате грома, словно сами Небеса разверзлись, чтобы осудить своё дитя за этот проступок.

Голос срывается от криков и выходит лишь только хрипеть. Рука отпускает его волосы, давая возможность спрятать лицо в одеяле на кровати, но пальцы на бёдрах слишком сильно впиваются в кожу. «Будут синяки», — слишком отстранено думается Барту и больше нет у него сил ни на что. Толчки становятся более резкими, жёсткими, и стоит Неду войти на всю длину, как мальчишка протяжно застонал от наполняющей его огненной жидкости внутри, выгибаясь. Ненавидит… он ненавидит…

Он боялся выходить на улицу, боялся смотреть на себя в зеркало, чтобы не увидеть там себя Двуликого. То, что он сделал с Бартом… Недвард не знал, как себя вести дальше, как жить дальше! Но мысли, такие сладкие мысли и голос твердили о том, что он лишь отомстил и нет ничего ужасного в этом.

Запутавшись в себе, Фландерс пошёл туда, где его точно не осудят за содеянное, помогут, если всё правильно расскажет… даже сейчас думает не он, а Змей внутри! Отец Лавджой был не особенно удивлён, когда Нед заявился столь поздно, но тот взгляд, который сменился на отчаянный, словно побитая собака, которую выкинули на улицу, натолкнул Тимоти на не очень хорошие мысли.  
— Нед, неужели есть то, что заставило тебя вновь загрустить?  
— Отче, согрешил я, и мне понравилось…


End file.
